You should be in here
by fanfictor40
Summary: When Olivia Benson does not do what Lewis wants he is out for blood. Will she escape from the cold blooded criminal.
1. Gone wrong

Olivia sat waiting to be examined to see if her attempt to kill herself was a reason for her to be in the physic ward. She wished she had exceeded because there was no way she would sit in here while Lewis was hurting woman out there.

It had been a couple weeks now that she and her team had been searching for him again. He had called her and told her that if she killed herself he would let the girl he had kidnapped go. She heard the nurse in the ambulance which had brought her to hospital say that he had actually killed the girl.

This made Olivia wish she had accomplished the deed even more now she was alive and a helpless girl was not. She was now determined to get Lewis no matter the price she had to pay but being stuck in the hospital would definitely get in the way.

The therapist then came in to talk to Olivia who sat crossed legged on the couch in the waiting room. The therapist sat next to Olivia and said "we have looked into your attempt and we have decided that you will stay with us while we figure out how we can help you."

Olivia's anger boiled as she heard this and she said "fix me now, I don't need help, I already have a therapist, I am a cop I do not need to stay here."

The woman said "I would like you to follow me to your room, we can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way."

Olivia debated running for a second but she stood up and followed the therapist to her room.

Days went by and Olivia had not seen anyone except the doctors and it was driving her crazy. She wanted her coworkers to come so she could ask them about Lewis she needed to know.

The doctors still did not know when she would be allowed to leave which also annoyed Olivia. How long did it take?

Olivia was in her room that morning when she heard the doctor outside who gave her medicine. She sat up and looked through the widow and watched the woman on the busy Manhattan streets. She knew Lewis was outside somewhere hurting even more woman and just watching the busy people made her cringe because any of those people could be his next victim.

Without any sort of warning a hand rapped its self over Olivia's mouth and Olivia immediately knew by the scent that it was Lewis. He held her in silence before he said "Hello detective, when I heard you were up here I just had to come and visit."

He put the gun he was holding over her mouth then and said "I'm going to let go of you, if you make a sound I will shoot you."

Olivia nodded and he let her go and she whispered "what do you want this time."

Lewis smirked as he said "isn't it obvious, I came to take you with me Olivia Benson we can have that dream vacation we always dreamed of I just came into a large amount of money."

Olivia said "I'm not going anywhere with you, you'd have to drag me out of here you bastard."

Lewis said "that is an option, but I really had wished it wouldn't have to come to that."

Olivia said "I did what you wanted, it's not my fault Brian found me and you killed that girl anyway you won now leave me alone."

Lewis said "maybe you should have been smarter than letting someone find you, but oh are you going to wish you had finished the job when I'm done with you."

He then pulled her into an almost embrace kissing her forehead and said " on second thought I'll let you think about it, spend a couple more nights with the insane, but I'll be back don't worry baby I'll be back." And then he left out the door.

Olivia yelled then and said "Lewis he is getting away, get him." The doctors stood watching Olivia with sad eyes as she said this they tried to calm her down after the fact but she was just so pissed they didn't move when she said something she could not calm down.

They put her in her room and locked the door they said it was a safety hazard but Olivia did not mind it because while she was locked in he was locked out.


	2. Just a dream

**Thank you for the follow and I hope you like the chapter.**

A couple more days went by and Olivia had waited for Lewis. He had not come back yet and this made Olivia quite nervous. She wondered what he was up too. She felt a tremble roll through her body at the thought. Was he raping little girls while their mothers watched causing pain everywhere? Was he even in Manhattan?

She found it was overtaking her mind it's all she ever thought about. She felt his breath on her neck the memories of his hoarse voice and how he smirked. She isolated herself in her room. She wondered if she was actually going crazy. The fact that she sat like a helpless locked up animal made her want to scream.

That was until one day when she finally had a visitor she was afraid at first that it could be Lewis in disguise but when the doctor spoke the name she exhaled. The partner she had not seen in months was there to visit her. She knew he would believe her about Lewis. He would know what to do for sure.

When she got to the visiting room she almost ran up and hugged Eliot but she did not because that might actually make her seem crazy sense she wasn't really the touchy feely person. But when she walked over Eliot himself pulled her into an embrace she hugged him back as if he was a shield a shield from herself and a shield from Lewis.

Eliot then let go and they both sat down on the couch and he said "how have you been".

Olivia giggled a little as she looked around and sarcastically said "great, what about you."

Eliot did not laugh at that as he said "I'm worried about you Liv, what's going on with you."

Olivia almost begged for him to get her out of there but that would make her seem needy and Olivia did not like looking needy. She put her head down as she said" I don't know El, Lewis just gets under my skin and I know he is hurting woman and I am stuck up here, I cannot take it anymore."

Eliot gave her the sad eyes like the doctors had when she had told them that Lewis had been in her room. It made her feel sick, they thought something was wrong with her that she needed help when she knew that it was not her who needed help it was whoever was Lewis next victim and they needed her help.

Eliot then said "I know Liv, that's why you have to get better so you can get out of here and maybe help find him."

Olivia then whispered "he came here the other day, said that I should have finished the job and he was going to come for me, the doctors did not believe me, but I need your help you cannot let him get to me, oh El I'm so scarred ."

He started to look angry as he said "I would never let him get to you Liv, I would kill him before I would ever let him get to you."

Olivia said "I'm so relived you're here, I don't think I could do this without you."

Eliot then smiled as he sat back and said "but Liv you know I'm not actually here, you know you're dreaming. You can do this get Lewis before he gets to you. You can do it on your own you're a smart girl and we both know it. You got Lewis once now get him again."

Eliot then started to slowly fade away Olivia grabbed for him but before she knew it she was awake with a doctor taking her blood pressure. She almost cried how had something that had been so beautiful be lost so quickly.

Olivia then had an idea. She knew she would always have one ally in all of this the man who had gotten her through Lewis's taunting from the beginning. Eliot would have been her first choice but she knew she couldn't bring him into it so she had to get help from the only person she had left and that was Brian.

She called Brian after they had lunch at the ward. He seemed tried as he said "who is this."

Olivia said "It's me Brian I need your help, you're the only one left that can help me."

Brian said "I tried to help you but you wouldn't let me in."

Olivia said "I'm sorry Brian but Lewis is coming for me. I need you to find him first."

She could here Brian exhale as he said "I have nothing to go on, your team won't let me in on the investigation because I might tell you."

Olivia said "you get me a tracker so that when Lewis does come for me you can find us both right when he comes for me."

Brian said "what if he finds it then what you will be stuck with him and I will have no lead."

Olivia said "we have to try something I cannot just let him take me without a fight, he will kill me this time I know it please Brian. Just this one favor and I'll never ask for anything again."

Brian said "I'll slip it in after work, and be careful, even though you feel like I abandoned you, I do actually care about you."

Olivia sat in silence for a second before she said "I care for you too Brian, Its not either your fault or mine that we just slipped away."

As Brian had promised he dropped the tracker off after work and Olivia hid to in her shoe was not about to let anyone find something she had worked so hard to get.

That night while Olivia lay in bed she heard the door slowly open. She knew Lewis was back for her but she secretly knew she would finaly get the bastard and this made her less frightened.

Lewis slowly got into bed with her. He did not touch her other then wrap his arm around her as he said "can't sleep, me neither I just cannot stop thinking about what I am going to do a specific woman later. Her name starts with an o she is a detective you might know her.

Olivia ripped herself away from him as she said "don't touch me."

He then took out a handkerchief and said "I think it's time for us to get going detective." He then ran toward her and grabbed her from behind stuffing the handkerchief in her mouth and letting her slowly fade away into his arms.


	3. Long road

Olivia wrapped her arms around Eliot when she saw him sitting in the backseat of the car with her. He warmly returned the favor. But he pulled back a couple seconds later and sat back in the seat and crossed his legs. Olivia noticed how much he had changed; it seemed as if nothing bothered him anymore. He was no longer that angry impulsive man that Olivia used to know.

Eliot looked into Olivia's eyes for a second before he said "you have got yourself in a bad predicament Liv, calling Brian was a good choice, he is your only way of escaping Lewis."

Olivia sank into the seat as she said "I should have never let him get to me El, what if Brian does not come, I need your help. I cannot do this without you."

Eliot took Olivia's hand into his and said "yes you can, you just have to believe in yourself and don't give up. Don't let him get to you. You can end this Liv. Make sure he does not kill any more woman."

Olivia knew what Eliot was saying was the only way and that was what she was planning on doing the first time he came to visit her. Olivia said "I know El, I just…"

Eliot then interrupted her and said "no, Olivia you have to trust me, don't let his taunting get to you. You know what you have to do now do it."

Before Olivia could reply Eliot disappeared into darkness.

When Olivia woke up she was tied up in the back seat of what looked like a black suv. She could see Lewis driving in the front he was stuffing his face with a burrito. Olivia thought it was the perfect time to distract him and get hold of the wheel but she thought of how horrible that turned out last time she decided against it.

Olivia looked for any signs of where he was taking her but she did not find any. She did not know any of the streets they were on. She had no idea where they were.

That's when Olivia noticed that her shoes were no longer on her feet and where on the floor and when she reached for them Lewis grabbed them and said "you won't be needing those detective." He then put them in front with him.

Olivia did not make a sound she did not need him to get suspicious. The shoes where with them and that was all that really mattered.

A couple hours went by and Olivia was getting worried. As Lewis drove her farther and farther away the tracker would be losing its power and if they got too far Olivia would be on her own.

When Lewis finally stopped Olivia was relieved. She would be able to put her shoes on. But when Lewis pulled her out of the car he said "your friends are after us, where going to need to find a new vehicle."

He then started pulling Olivia away from the car and in another direction. Olivia stood dead in her tracks then as she said "what about my shoes, I don't see a car anywhere near and I will just slow you down if my feet blister."

Lewis smirked with annoyance as he said "I don't really care about your well-being. If you do get too tired I'll carry you, now let's go we don't have much time."

Olivia did not want to make Lewis even angrier then he already was so she nodded. He pulled her arm and dragged her close to him as they walked.

They walked for what felt like miles before Lewis found a new car. He tossed her in the trunk this time.

They drove a little more and Olivia was becoming worried it was now dark out and they had not found her.

It had been hours of driving before they finally stopped, It was a huge house, and it was in the middle of nowhere.


	4. The game

**Thanks to all my reader and followers and I appreciate the reviews.**

Lewis was smart there was no longer any leads her team would never be able to find her. The Eliot in her dream had been right she would have to do it on her own. This time if she got the upper hand she would kill him. She would not make the mistake of letting the devil roam ever again.

Even though Olivia knew there was no trace of her anywhere she still wished that Brian still had it in him to love her enough to want to save her. She knew he wanted to but she did not know the risks he would be willing to make to save her.

This is why she wished Eliot was still her partner he would be smart enough to find her. He would die for her which made her want him even more. He had cared about her. Not that her knew team didn't it just was not the same with them as it was with Eliot.

She and Eliot had a special bond they had something that no one could replace. He was the back of her hand but he had left like everyone in her live and now she was in her own.

When they finally got to the house Lewis tied her to the bed post but not too tight she knew his game. He wanted her to fight him. But Olivia knew better than that. Lewis wanted her to give a fight. She would no longer let him hold that against her.

He had left for a couple hours after he left her there. When he came back she was still perfectly positioned the way he had left her. She had tried to get out of the restraints but had not found a way.

When he came in he had a bottle of vodka in his hands and a pill bottle in the other. When she saw this she remembered how he had shoved that down her throat last time. Seeing the vodka made her want to beg Lewis to bring her back but she wouldn't. That would be a weakness and she was not about to let that slip.

He shoved the bottle down her throat then almost knocking her right out. But Lewis knew exactly how much she could take without actually fainting.

He grabbed her by the roots of the hair and said "that's all you're going to give me, play the dotting kidnap victim."

Olivia pulled her face away from him but he quickly forced her back and said "I thought you were a fighter Olivia, it's pretty annoying to find out you have changed."

Olivia smirked as she said "you mean how I can play you like the back of my hand. You don't scare me Lewis. I'm not like your other woman who you rape. I am strong and I am not weak, I'm sorry to disappoint you Lewis."

He laughed under his breath as he whispered "I can't wait to hear you beg. Beg for your life beg for other people's lives. You will soon find yourself begging for mercy."

Olivia looked away from his dark eyes as she said "I will never let you get to me again."

He then ran his hand up and down her leg feeling her warm pajama pants she had been wearing sense she was in the hospital a couple days prior.

Olivia's body then tensed and she wanted to rip away but she was not giving him the satisfaction. So she sat still as he assaulted her.

He did not make any further moves on her which relieved her. When he was done getting himself off by making her uncomfortable he got up and said "How about some dinner, the original owners left us some food in the pantry, I asked them if we could borrow some they did not seem to mind. It was almost like they were dead. They did not seem to want to answer a single one of my questions."

Olivia said "what did you do to them."

Lewis said "oh I think I hit a spot, what happened on staying calm detective, what changed."

Olivia said "you have me, you don't need them. You don't need any other victims. They will just get in the way of our time together."

Lewis brushed the hair out of Olivia's eyes as he said "don't worry baby, nothing is going to get in the way of our time together." He then kissed her forehead before disappearing back down stairs.

Olivia wondered what the devil was up to now. She assumed that he was with the previous owners; if they were still alive anyway.

Olivia had seen what Lewis had done to those other woman and the thought made her sick. She just imagined some elderly people have to do things they never thought possible. Even worse she imagined some little girl, scarred out of her wits.

Olivia felt a tear run down her cheek as she heard grunts down stairs and then a gun shot. Then she heard another and then another. Five of them went by before she realized it was a family, and before she knew it she was sobbing.

With no hands Olivia found it impossible to wipe away the tears so when Lewis came back he saw her vulnerable. She felt so small crying like a small child.

When Lewis saw her he grabbed her cheek bone and whispered in her ear "don't wake the baby up, I just got her to fall sleep."

Olivia almost choked on her tears as she heard this. An innocent baby was gone because of him.

He said "I did not kill the baby detective there is no need to get all emotional here. You should definitely save that for much harder times. For now the baby will stay alive but that's more a decision for you to make."

Lewis wiped the tears away that where on her face and said "How about let's play a game. It's called cat and mouse I really think you will enjoy it you being a detective and all. This is how we play I let you free and you can hide, run do anything so I cannot catch you. But if I do find you I choose what torture I see fit. The longer you stay hidden the less your punishment will be."

Olivia did not like the idea of this sick game Lewis knew the whole house while Olivia only knew of the one room she was in.

Olivia then said "what will I get if you cannot find me at all."

Lewis smirked as he said "clever girl Olivia, if you win I won't kill you. How is that for you?"

Olivia knew she would never win anyway so she decided to stay quite.

SUVXXXSUV

Lewis had untied Olivia by now and they were both at the front door he watched her silently before taking off his belt.

She backed away from him as he did this but he grabbed her and said "I'll give you a thirty second head start, but when I do find you which I know I will I'll give you ten lashes on your back."

Lewis then started counting 1 2….. But he stopped in his tracks and said "oh and if you try and really escape the baby is as good as dead.

Before she knew it he was counting again and she was running away.


	5. Never going to survive

She ran as fast as she could until she found what looked like a front door she wasn't escaping she just knew she would have a better chance of hiding. He would not know the outside as he would the inside and there was a wider range to run.

When she saw the playground in the back she almost fell to her knees. The reality that a whole family was murdered just an hour ago set in seeing it. But she kept running she had to think about herself now.

She ran past the yard and into the forest behind her. The trees where tall and it was dark out which would make it harder for him to see her. She thought about climbing up a tree but she knew if he found her she would not even have a chance to run away to hide somewhere else if she was up high.

She found a place to hide behind a fallen tree trunk. She knew it was not the best place but for now she just had to hide somewhere. She knew Lewis would be catching onto her soon and she needed to get somewhere. Olivia sat there for a while before she heard Lewis footsteps. She quickly covered her mouth to stop herself from becoming to load.

He then starting whistling as he said "Olivia where are you, why don't you just come out, just get it over with. My old man used to give my lashes all the time and look at me I'm still here."

Olivia would not fall for his game though and she stayed quite. She could save her own life if she won his sick game. So that is what she was going to do.

Lewis then started to walk back in the direction of the house. Olivia did not know if he was trying to fool with her to make her think that he was leaving so she stayed hidden.

Just like Olivia thought Lewis started to walk back in her direction. He stopped right above the place where she was hiding and looked into the woods with his flashlight but he could not see her from the place he stood.

He then said "Game over you win, you can come out now." She did not move none the less. She still did not know if he was fooling with her. When she did not come out Lewis started to get frustrated. He was losing his game. Lewis wanted to be the one to overpower her and by losing he would not be satisfied.

Lewis then said "you don't come out detective I will go shoot that baby right now."

Olivia waited a second before standing up slowly. When Lewis saw her he smirked devilishly and said "I win, we can do this here or we can do this inside." He took his belt out of his pocket and slapped it against his leg as he chuckled.

Olivia started to sprint in the other direction. She knew he would pull something like that. He would never let her win but she was not running to escape she was running to show him she was just as smart.

He followed after her and quickly tackled her to the ground. She had absolutely no strength after the drugs Lewis had forced down her throat. He over powered her in seconds and had her hand behind her back. She did not struggle as he started to kiss her neck.

She felt tears taking over her but she quickly got rid of them. He put her hands behind her back as he started to grope her chest. She lay still and drifted into a daydream.

SUVxxxxxxxSUVxxxxxxx

Olivia sat in her old bedroom of the apartment she used to own while Eliot was still around. She saw him sitting on the end of the bed watching her. She felt tears fall down her cheeks at the sight. He took her in his arms and said "its ok Liv, you can get through this."

Olivia held him close as if he was a shield as she said "I don't want to live, I cannot do it." She sobbed even harder now as the thought of him raping her drifted back into her mind.

Eliot pet her head to comfort her as he said "yes you can, it's just a minor setback. Just think about the best day of your life, and focus on that."

Olivia tried to do as he told her. She knew what day it was and she would always cherish it.

Eliot smiled as her sobbing became quitter and he said "are you going to let me into this fond memory."

Olivia smiled a little at his attempt to be funny and said "It was when I was a child. Those days where always the best. There were no victims, no murders, and no rapists. There was just rainbows and butterflies, Princesses and princes. Those were definitely the best days of my life, it was just so easy."

Eliot did not respond then and before Olivia knew it she was back on the ground on her back. Lewis was no longer on top of her. He was buttoning his pants watching her.

She quickly pulled up her pants and stood up. Lewis started to walk in the direction of the house as he said "come back inside when you are ready."

Once Olivia knew Lewis was gone she started to cry again, she felt so disgusting, so un modest. She wanted to scream to hit something but she knew she couldn't. She had to stay strong. Just because Lewis had raped her it did not mean he won. They were both still alive which meant she could still kill him.

Olivia went back in the house a couple minutes later to find Lewis waiting for her. He had the child in his hands which sent shivers down her back. He placed the child with Olivia and said "isn't she a cutie, I hope our baby will be just as cute."

Olivia almost dropped the baby as he said this. Everything just kept becoming worse.

When Olivia did not have a reply Lewis continued "I heard about your poor mother, being raped and having his child. That must have been horrible raising a devil child."

Olivia was becoming angry now. He had no right to talk about her mother. She then broke her silence as she said "I will never have you baby."

Lewis smirked at this as he said "aren't you the one who is so desperate for a child, I've done you a favor."

Olivia set the baby down then as she said "Lewis what do you want from me, you got me now what."

Lewis made himself a cup of coffee as he said "Now you have my child."

Olivia said "then what, you're just going to kill me."

Lewis chuckled as he said "I already have and I couldn't anyway you won the game."

Olivia was confused as she said "You did."

He said "I just wanted to see you run, fight me." Olivia wouldn't have the baby she was determined to get away from him now.


	6. Time to choose

Lewis seemed to be uninterested in her for a couple days which gave her time to figure out a plan. She needed to get away she did not even care if she killed him all that mattered was to get away from him.

Olivia wondered why Lewis wanted her to have his child. It was probably just another way to torture her. He knew how much it hurt her when she figured out she was conceived out of rape. Which also confused her sense she never told him that.

She was just happy that he had left her alone sense that horrible night. He fed her and let her take a shower but that was about it. He only made her take care of the baby. He said it would get her ready for when she had his baby.

This made her sick. Yes she wanted a child but not this way. At least her mother did not know the man who raped her. Lewis was the devil, and Olivia did not want to conceive with him.

She wondered if she would in fact keep the baby if she got away. The child did not do anything to anyone. Still Olivia did not want any ties to Lewis. If she did not kill him he would be back and not only for her.

If she did kill Lewis she would never tell the child who their father actually was. That was a burden even she could barely handle. The idea that you were conceived by such torture, was not something a child should live with.

Olivia had the child in her hands as she rocked in the rocking chair in the baby's nursery. She looked into those innocent eyes. It made her feel so guilty. How could she ever kill such a sweet child? Olivia never believed in abortion, but she did not want Lewis's. It would kill her.

Lewis walked in then with a bottle for the baby. He held it out to Olivia as he said "I think he likes you."

Olivia took the bottle but said nothing back. She always kept her silence. She did not care enough to speak to him. If she could not convince him to let her go, then talking to him was a waste of time.

He sat in another chair that was in the room and just watched Olivia feed the baby with hungry eyes. She could tell he wanted the baby that might be inside her.

He broke the silence after a while and said "we have to move to a different location. The townspeople must be becoming suspicious about not seeing there nabors in a while."

Olivia still did not speak, she focused on the baby that was in her arms. But Lewis grabbed her roughly by the chin and said "After you're done giving the baby a bottle were leaving."

Olivia ripped her face away from him as she said "are you bringing the baby."

Lewis chuckled as he said "the baby will only slow us down, I will get rid of it."

Olivia said "what are you going to do to him."

Lewis said "get rid of him, what do you not understand about that." He then held out his hands for her to give the baby to him.

She held the baby close as she said "Lewis you don't have to do this, he is just a baby." She knew she would be punished for this but she was not giving in that easy. It was just a baby.

Lewis smacked her hard across the face and said "give it to me." Olivia did not move a muscle, she would not give the baby to the psycho.

Lewis tried to grab the child then and Olivia got up and ran to the other side of the room. When she got there she said "Lewis please, you could just leave it here. It does not know anything, it cannot even talk."

Lewis smirked as anger started to take over. She could tell he was trying to control himself. He said through gritted teeth "I'm not playing this game with you, give it to me."

Olivia said "if you want to kill the baby you are going to have to kill me first".

He then charged for her and grabbed her by the roots of her hair forcefully making her fall backwards. She held onto the baby with all her might so it would not fall to the floor.

Lewis punched Olivia in the face as to overpower her and while she was gaining back strength he took the baby out of her arms. She tried to grab for him but Lewis walked away from her. She tried to get up from the floor but was to woozy and fell back down.

Lewis started to talk to the baby and said "Olivia has been a bad girl buddy, she will regret it."

Olivia lay her head on the ground then to try and regain her strength but slowly fell into a deep sleep.


	7. Fragil

**Thank you to all my readers. Sorry if the story is a little sketchy around the edges, I don't really right things like this.**

When Olivia was still in the bedroom where she had been before. She did not see Lewis anywhere. She quickly tried to get to her feet and stumbled back to the ground. She was feeling woozy again so she lay there a second to regain her strength back.

When she tried for a second time she made it to the bed before collapsing she saw this as a good sign. She just needed enough strength to go and save the baby. The third time was a success and she slowly made her way down the stairs and found it completely silent. She looked all over the house for Lewis and the baby but had no luck.

The last place Olivia could think to look was outside. She noticed that footprints led to the place they had been the night before. Seeing the spot for the first time in the light made Olivia's bones tremble. When she made it over she stopped and just dead stared at the grass.

The grass that held Lewis's pride and Olivia's pain. She wanted to cry. To break down but she knew she couldn't. It wasn't about her right now it was about keeping the baby save. She was a cop, she saved other people not vice versa.

After standing there for a second she heard Lewis's footsteps. He was approaching her from behind as he said "having post-traumatic stress aren't we."

Olivia turned towards him with spite as she said "enough, just stop talking. What did you do with that baby?"

Lewis stepped closer as he said "I don't think you want to know that, I don't want to hurt your precise feelings."

Olivia then ran in the direction that Lewis had come from. She ran as fast as her feet could take her. When she got to what looked like the end of the yard there the bundle was. He looked as good as new from before Lewis had taken him away.

Lewis had followed her to the place where the baby was and said "will you forgive me now detective, I saved the little rat."

Olivia turned toward Lewis with the baby in hand as she said "what are you really planning on doing to him."

Lewis came close behind Olivia and whispered in her ear "What I want to do, and what I'm going to do are two different things. What I want is to drown the bastard, but we will do what you want."

Olivia looked confused, there was no way Lewis would just give in so easy. Olivia believed it was some kind of game Lewis was playing. Trying to get her to believe he actually cared what she wanted to do with the child.

Lewis broke the silence as he said "we will leave him but only if you come willingly. We need to move fast and you fighting me will make the job much easier."

Olivia nodded and started to walk back towards the house. She knew it was the only way and once the baby was save she could start to find a way to escape.

SVUxxxxSVUxxxxSVUxxxx

Lewis handcuffed Olivia in the car so she could not try and escape. She had to lay on the ground but she was grateful. Not to Lewis but to herself for not trying to fight him and getting herself stuck back in the trunk.

They drove for what felt like forever before stopping at a store so Lewis could get some things. Olivia did not know what sense he did not tell her but she could see the smirk that was on his face and it was not a good sign.

The next time they stopped it was at another house. This one was much smaller and it seemed to be vacant. After Lewis parked the car he dragged Olivia into the house where he handcuffed her in a bedroom which looked like a old woman had slept in.

Lewis then left for an hour or two but when he came back he had someone with him. It looked like a young woman. She had a look of terror on her face and Olivia then realized that Lewis's endless torture would never end. For her and all the other victims he will have.

He handcuffed the woman next to Olivia and said "I brought you a present detective."

Olivia looked at him with disgust as she said "you have me, you don't need anyone else. Let her go you never needed to bring anyone else into this."

Lewis grabbed hold onto the other woman's chest as he said "your delegate right now, I need new blood. I cannot get anything out of you by hurting you so to do so I am just going to have to hurt someone else."

Olivia looked into the other woman's eyes. She tried to send the message that it was going to be alright but Olivia knew it wouldn't and she couldn't lie so she quickly looked away."

Lewis then got the bag he had gotten from the store and took out a blow torch. He but it to the woman's cheek without turning it on as he said "You will watch."

Olivia sat and watched but did not answer and without waiting another second Lewis un buttoned his pants.

SVUxxxxSVUxxxxSVUxxxx

Olivia once again started to drift off into her mind. The only place she could feel save, the only place Lewis could not get to.

Olivia was now in her squad room, it was silent. There were no late workers, no desks just quiet and empty. Until Eliot came from the light. When he saw her he said "you really need to kill that bastard."

Olivia said "what do you think, I haven't been trying, and maybe you should have kill him. Come out of this day dream and be here with me."

Eliot said "you know I cannot, I wish I could help Olivia but I'm not real and you know that."

Olivia said " I wish I was not there, I wish I was up here with you."

Eliot said "I know Olivia but you will away from him soon" he then walked towards the light again and slowly disappeared.


	8. Time to escape

**Thank you Jess, you review was both helpful and sweet. I really think you guys will enjoy this chapter.**

The last thing that Olivia remembered was a gun shot, Lewis had killed the woman without thinking about it for a second. He did not give a damn about the woman he had tortured. He did not even care enough to know her name.

Olivia was sitting in an armchair in the living room. The restraints held her there. Lewis was off somewhere. He had brought the body with him so she guessed he was getting rid of it.

All Olivia felt was numbness, she felt as if the girl had never been there. It felt as if nothing was happening. She felt none of it. She liked it this way, it hurt much less.

When Lewis came back he looked dirty, like he had just rolled around in the dirt. There were also blood stains on his shirt from when he had shot the woman. When Olivia saw them, she felt like she should break down, but still nothing.

Lewis sat in the armchair next to her and said "she was a tall one, the grave had to be a little larger, I know you have missed me." He grabbed her by her cheek bone with his long fingers and kissed her. She struggled to get away from him but he held her back and then let go.

Olivia spit at him then and he whipped it away and said "there is no reason to get nasty, sweetheart."

Olivia rolled her eyes in anger, which made him smirk. He then stood up and said "I'm going to take a shower but I will be back, don't go anywhere." And he went up the stairs.

When Olivia heard the water start she quickly tried to escape from her restraints. This was her chance he would be totally off guard. She used her teeth to get the duct tape from around her hands, and used her now free hands to free her feet.

When she was finally free she stood on her feet and looked around for the keys which she did not find. She figured they were in his pants so she slowly made her way up the stairs so he would not hear her. She then slowly opened the bathroom door. She could see Lewis's figure through the curtain but she went low so he could not see hers.

She found his pants lying on the ground and grabbed them. It made a little bit of noise but not load enough for Lewis to hear. She looked in the pockets but did not find the keys. But then she spotted them in the master bedroom which was connected to the bathroom. She made her way to the bedroom when she heard the water in the bathroom stop.

She started to move more quickly and less carefully. When she finally had the keys in her hand she ran down the stairs and outside where she saw the car. She jumped in as fast as her body could take her. As she did this Lewis came running out gun in hand. She quickly tried to turn the car on, but dropped the keys onto the floor.

As Lewis came closer Olivia's heart beat even faster. Once she got the keys she stumbled to get the key in the ignition. She could see the key shaking from her trembling hand but she got it in.

When she looked to see if Lewis was close by she could no longer find him but she did not care she started to drive in reverse but she did not make it far before the car stopped. She was far enough away from the house but was now in the middle of the woods.

She jumped out and checked the car to see why it stopped and found a hole in the gas can. Lewis had done it while she was fidgeting with the keys. Olivia saw Lewis coming so she started to sprint into the woods. She ran and ran before she noticed that Lewis was no longer behind her.

She stopped for a break when she noticed this but started off seconds later. After running so long Olivia found a small diner. She slowed down as to not attract attention. Her legs where numb as she walked into the diner.

When Olivia got in she grabbed the waitress by her arm and brought her into the bathroom and said "there is a man out in the woods who is trying to get me I need you to call the police."

The waitress looked worried but she disappeared from the bathroom. When Olivia had not heard from her in a while. Olivia looked through a crack in the door and found Lewis. He was flirting with the waitress. Olivia was disgusted what was wrong with these woman. Lewis wasn't even charming.

Olivia walked back in forth in the bathroom while she tried to figure out what to do next. She knew she could not make it past him and since there was no widow or other exit in the bathroom she would just have to wait until he left.

It had been almost an hour before Lewis stood and put his coat on. He hugged the waitress he had met and started to walk toward the door. Just when Olivia thought she had caught a break Lewis started to walk in her direction.

Olivia ran into a stall and stood on the toilet so he could not see her feet. She heard the door slam open and Lewis's work boots slap across the floor. He kicked the first stall open and said "come out come out wherever you are."

Olivia closed her eyes as she heard the stall next to her slam open. She waited for her door to slam open but it did not. Lewis looked at himself through the mirror above the sink as he said "Why are you making this hard on the both of us, you know I'm going to win."

He put his hand on the door of the stall she was in and said "Is this about the baby, you have to look at the bright side. At least our kid will know who his father is. Your mother didn't even let you on that little secret until he had died. Did it hurt to figure out instead of your father being someone to look up to he was the very thing you hunt down and put away?"

Olivia wanted to choke Lewis. Put an end to his everlasting taunting but she did not want to give him. She had to remind her that was just what he wanted.

Without warning the door slammed open and there he stood, that smirk on his face that Olivia just wanted to smack off. He came closer and put the gun to her stomach and said "I could end it all right now, kill you and what may be growing inside you."

Olivia grabbed Lewis's wrist and stuck the gun to her own forehead and said "just do it you know you want to."

Lewis forced his arm away from her and said "if you think that's what I want, sweetheart then you don't know me very well."

Olivia said "you actually think you are going to be able to keep me hostage until I have the baby. My squad will catch you, who knows maybe they are on their way now."

Lewis dragged Olivia out of the stall and said "I only need you until I know that you are pregnant, then I'll leave. Stay away until my child is born, then I will be back for him and you."

Olivia ripped herself away from his grip and said "who says I'll keep the child, or maybe I could just disappear with it and you will have to live with not knowing if I kept it or not."

Olivia could tell this hit a spot and he said "I know you won't, you wouldn't hurt a child, not after what your mother put you through and if you leave I guess I will just have to find you."

Olivia said "you have no idea what I am capable of you bastard, don't act like you know me."

Lewis put the gun to Olivia's head again and said "but I do, I know everything there is to know about you."

Before Olivia could speak Lewis knocked her out with the back of his hand.


	9. Gone

When Olivia woke up she was in a bedroom but she did not know where. Lewis must have changed places after letting everyone see his face at the diner.

Olivia sat up to find her head pounding and blood dried on her left cheek. She went to get up and found that she was handcuffed to the bed. Olivia would have thought he would have learned by now that she was good at getting out of all his restraints.

He came back minutes later with a gun. He said "you have finally woken up, for a second I thought you were dead."

Olivia said "where are we." The room she was in smelled horrible like a litter box.

Lewis smiled as he said "we are in Michigan, I hear its lovely here." He pat her leg before standing and leaving the room. Olivia heard the TV turn on, and the microwave.

Olivia looked around for something to use to get out of the restraints. She found a pin used for sawing and unlocked it. Olivia found escaping to be a great hassle so this time she had a better idea.

She slowly walked down the stairs where she found Lewis asleep on a loveseat. All she needed was the phone, which looked like was in his pocket. Why did everything have to be difficult?

She would have to look through his pocket. So she did, she watched his face to make sure he did not wake up. He stirred a little but did not wake up. When she got the phone she made her way back up stairs and called her squad.

When the phone was answered Olivia heard Rollins on the other side. Olivia was relieved and she said "Its Olivia, Lewis brought me to Michigan, track this phone."

Rollins said "thank god your alive, we will find you. Just hang in there, where is Lewis now."

Olivia said "he is asleep I had to steel the phone." Rollins seemed relieved from what Olivia could tell from across the phone.

Olivia then heard footsteps so she quickly shut the phone and jumped back on the bed so it would not have looked like she was doing something she shouldn't.

Lewis then walked in. Olivia stayed calm and before she knew it he left to go back and rest down stairs. She called again and this time she got Amaro who said "you ok Liv."

Olivia said "I'm fine just get me out of here, please." Amaro agreed and then they found the signal and it turned out Olivia was in Colorado. Olivia then ran back down the stairs to put the phone away.

When she got downstairs she went to put his phone back in his pocket but this time he did wake up. He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her on top of him and said "if you wanted to snuggle you should have just asked me."

Olivia did not fight him seeing that he was still a little woozy and as she had guessed he fell back to sleep minutes later And said She got away from his grip and put the phone away before running back upstairs.

It was not long after that that she heard sirens. Lewis must have to because he rushed up stairs and slapped Olivia as he said "what the hell did you do."

Olivia was the one smirking this time and she said "there coming for me, they will send me somewhere no one will ever find me, not even you. You have lost you bastard."

Lewis grabbed Olivia and through her off the bed and said "I will always find you Olivia, don't you get it you were meant for me."

Olivia stood up then as the police started to storm the house and she said "you were meant to rot in hell, psyco." The police then cuffed him and took him away.

When Olivia walked out she could see everyone Amaro, Rollins, Tutualla, and Stabler. When Olivia saw him she rushed over to him and said "you didn't have to come all this way."

Stabler said "I know, but I needed too, when I heard you were alive, I just had to."

Olivia felt weird for a second and said "I'm going to be sick and she rushed away from everyone and puked all over the ground. Olivia's then looked up and saw Lewis looking at her from the cop car. When their eyes met he winked at her and Olivia puked again.


	10. Save

It had been a couple months now sense Olivia had gotten away from Lewis. He was still in Jail but she knew he could get out at any moment. He was a smart man way to smart. Olivia had been transferred to a new precinct which was in Chicago. She changed her name and her address so that if Lewis did get out she could not be found. She never wanted to see that man again.

Eliot had stayed with her for a couple weeks but he had a family and could not stay forever. She knew he would have to go back at some point but she could not help but miss him. She wished he could stay. She knew it was selfish to want to keep him from his kids, and his wife but she needed him more. He was like the shield that protected her from Lewis. She was afraid Lewis would find her now that Eliot was gone and couldn't stop him.

Lewis might have been in prison but he was still in her head taunting her because he had won. He had won because she had not killed his baby that as growing inside her. She had wanted to at first but had talked herself out of it. The baby was innocent and if Lewis did not get to it than it might actually become something, do something great for the world and Olivia did not want to take that away from it because of who its father was.

Olivia had not seen Lewis since that day she had escaped and she was thankful for that. She might change her mind if she had ever had to see him again. She knew she would be helpless against him now being big and weak. She felt so helpless being pregnant. All she was allowed to do at work was paperwork which was annoying because she needed work to get through the whole Lewis thing. It helped her focus on something other than Lewis.

She wished she could just forget him. Why had this beast taken over her mind? How could she let him? Olivia had so many questions that she could not answer. She wanted Lewis dead she knew it but still he was all she thought about. How nice it would be to kill him. Beat him to death with a bat. She fantasized about this often and it was starting to scare her. Lewis had taken everything from her. He stole her life. She no longer had her friends from New York now that she moved to Chicago. She no longer had her apartment. She no longer had Eliot or Brian. All she had was her new job and the little baby that was growing inside if her.

SVUxxxSVUxxxSVUxxxSVUxxxSVU

It now had been five months and still there was no sign of Lewis. Olivia had started seeing a therapist and all was going good. She was becoming happy again to her surprise happier then she was before. She believed it was because of the baby who she had just found out was going to be a boy. She had always wanted a boy. It made Olivia happy knowing that Lewis had not given her a burden but a blessing instead. He had not won she had because he thought he could hurt her with this child but he didn't.

Olivia felt as if life had turned around for her. Brian had moved in with her in Chicago to keep her company so far away. They had flirted with each other a little but it did not amount to much since she was pregnant and they really couldn't go too far with their romantic activities. They could but Olivia had the feeling that Brian would not go for that not that she wanted to either.

Brian was sweet to her like before it really felt like that they were together even though they were not. She hoped they soon would be together like before but she had no luck. Olivia hoped it's wasn't about Lewis and what he did to her. That would just be another reason Lewis ruined her life.

Then came the day her baby boy was born. Child birth was horrible but in the end it was worth it when she held her beautiful baby in her arms. Her boy smiled as she looked into his eyes and she knew she made the right choose. The beast gave her something she always wanted and even though she wanted him dead she couldn't help but feel happy and joyful that out of all this she had a baby in her arms.

That night Brian was getting them some food when the doctor came in. Olivia assumed he was a consultant of her real doctor because he looked nothing like her real doctor. He was turned toward the baby as Olivia said "Is something wrong."

The doctor shook his head as he said "He looks just like his father."

Olivia was confused for a second before it registered who this doctor was and what he wanted. She quickly stood up off the bed and ran toward the cradle that held her baby and picked him up. She backed away from the man who stood tall just watching her every movement without making any of his own. When she got to the other side of the room .she reached for the nurse caller bottom that was on her bed but the man got it first and said "you won't be needing that, Lewis is waiting why don't you make this easy for the both of us and come with me."

Olivia backed away again as she said "I'm not going anywhere with you, you might want to leave my boyfriend will be back at any moment."

The man started to come closer now. He had a syringe in his hand she expected he was going to use on her. There was nowhere to go so instead she started screaming as load as she could to get the attention of the workers outside her door. They came but found the door was locked. Olivia backed into the corner and held her baby close. The man struck her with syringe and she fell into a deep sleep the last thing she remembered was her baby being taken from her arms.


	11. The beast is back

When Olivia woke up she was no longer in a hospital. She was in a bed and she was still in the hospital gown but her leg was chained to one of the legs of the bed. She saw a crib on the other side of the room but she could not reach it. It felt like a horror movie, she wanted her baby who may or may not be on the other side of the room. Just knowing he may be alone over there made her want to jump out her skin.

A couple minutes later the man who had taken her came in and said "Do you want to see him, I think he has missed you."

Olivia stood up making her chains rattle and said "Give him to me or so help me god. "The man walked over to the crib and took out a bundle and placed it in her hands.

The man then sat next to her and said "Lewis will be here soon he just had to take care of some errands. You know for the baby."

Olivia kindly said "What's your name, you seem like a good person to me why are you helping Lewis. You don't want to get jail time, the men in there are a lot more violent you may have kidnapped a child but some of them have killed children. You don't want to know what they will do to a pretty thing like you."

The man looked angry but he did not dare hit her. He knew what Lewis would do to him if he did so instead he said "You mean what Lewis did to you. Woman you may think you know me but you have no idea what I am capable of. If I wanted you to know my name I would have told you."

He put his arms out for Olivia to give him the baby but she held him closer to herself and said "Don't touch him."

Lewis walked in at that moment and said "I see you're still as furious as the last time I saw you. You don't give my child to Jack here I won't let you ever hold him again and I know that's not what you want so just do it."

Olivia looked up to see Lewis he looked same as she had seen him after she escaped. He looked excited; almost childlike. She handed the baby to Jack who placed him back in the crib. Olivia watched with hawk eyes as he did this without noticing that Lewis had sat right beside her. He glided his hand down her cheek as he said "oh how I have missed you detective. You did make it very hard to find you. Changing your name now that was not very nice. Don't worry though we will make up for the time lost. Now that my child is not growing inside that belly of yours we can have our self's a lot of fun, what do you think about that."

Olivia pulled away from him but he grabbed her chin with his long fingers as he said "oh no Olivia don't be this way. After all we have been through together and you still don't know how to act around me."

Olivia said "where are we." Lewis smirked as he said "Now Olivia I thought you knew me better, you actually think I'm going to tell you the truth of where we are."

Olivia said nothing as Lewis stood up and let go of her chin. He said "I wonder what Brian is thinking at this moment. I would have loved to see his face when he came back into the room and found both of you missing. Where you really going to let that man help raise my child? I don't think so."

Olivia said "you really think that you can kidnap a detective and a baby and think the cops won't find you. I think you are underestimating the power of the NYPD."

Lewis laughed out loud as he said "the only reason they found you last time was because I let my guard down and you called them. I have Jack now he will help me keep you from trying to escape. Trust me Olivia, you are not going anywhere."

Olivia laughed as well and said "what makes you think that I won't find another way to escape, even Jack could let his guard down in the 18 years you would have to keep me hostage."

Lewis smirked as he said "what makes you think that I won't kill you before 18 years is up. You will become boring and then I will toss you away. Poor Owen will never know his pathetic mother."

Olivia went to go and smack Lewis across the face but he caught her wrist before she was even close. He pulled her closer so there faces where inches apart and he said "You ever try that again baby I'll break every bone in your body." He pushed her back onto the bed then and said "I have to go and do some things but I'll be back maybe I will even let you feed Owen later. But only if you're a good girl to jack while I am gone.


	12. Struggle

Olivia sat on the bed with a blank stare for what felt like forever. She needed a way to escape. It was going to be much harder now that she had a baby to take with her as well. She could easily overpower Jack but she would need to get out of her restraints first and because she would definitely need a key for that, it would be extremely difficult. She did not even see the key around, so she couldn't just take it away from Lewis. She was lost on how to escape but she knew she could do it. She was not going to be killed by Lewis, she would not let him take her life from her too.

Jack was always down stairs with Owen, doing everything she should be doing. She is Owens mother she should be feeding him, soothing him. It made her sick seeing Jack holding Owen. When Olivia did ask to hold Owen Jack would hold him closer to his chest and tell her that she didn't have the right. She didn't have the right, Jack was a criminal, she was Owens mother who has more right it was definitely her.

That night when Lewis came down the stairs Jack immediately took Owen upstairs. Olivia started to become nervous. But Lewis disappeared for a second and when he came back he had a key. When he saw Olivia's body relax he said "I remember you liked the struggle, do you remember telling me, just before you beat me, almost taking my life."

Olivia looked away from him as she said "what do you want Lewis, whatever it is do it and get out of my sight." Lewis grabbed her by the roots of her hair and through her to the ground before saying "shut up."

He unhooked her leg and through her again. She hit her head against the pavement when she hit the ground. Lewis stood above her as he whispered "I hope you like the smell of burning flesh." Olivia tripped Lewis with her foot making him fall on his back. She took this as a chance to run and she quickly ran for the door. Lewis grabbed her ankle as she started to run make her fall down as well. He crawled on top of her so he sat on her torso. He held her down by her wrists as well and said "I think it's time to teach you a lesson detective."

He took out a blow torch and shoved it against her neck before saying "we never got to use this last time did we, it's a really fun tool." He then turned it on and put it against her shoulder. When the heat reached her skin she started to scream, when he took it away from her shoulder he said "How about we shove this down your thought so we no longer have to hear you speak."

Olivia struggled against him, as she said "no, no, no you cannot please, ill do anything, no more."

Lewis laughed as he said "oh but detective we have just started and her put it against her other shoulder. She kicked violently as he did the second. When he pulled the blow torch away this time he said "and for the finally." HE shoved the blow torch in her mouth and said "this might hurt."

Olivia quickly kicked him in the balls making him pull away to grab them. She took the chain from the bed and put it around Lewis neck. He quickly overpowered her though pulling her down and onto the ground next to where he had been sitting. HE dropped the blow torch and started to choke Olivia as he said "you have quite some fight in you, is motherhood making you a little cranky."

Olivia was losing air really fast. She tried to pull his arm away but he did not let go and just before Olivia thought she was going to die Lewis let go. She choked for a second before Lewis grabbed her by her roots forcing her up and pushing onto the bed. Olivia felt dizzy and her sight was becoming fuzzy but she could make out Lewis figure as he came back on top of her. He said "Did you lose all your fight Olivia, giving me the upper hand."

Olivia tried to push Lewis away but instead nailed him in the face with her fist he quickly retaliated by hitting her across the face again and again until she could no longer move. Lewis grabbed her face close to his as he said "What a wild thing you are, detective were going to have so much fun together." He then got off her and chained her back to the bed before going back upstairs.


	13. Freedom

That same day only a couple minutes later Lewis came back but this time he had a taser. When Olivia saw it she quickly backed away from the end of the bed and said "You don't have to hurt me Lewis, you have me. I'm not going anywhere please, we have our child to think of." She said every word hating herself afterward. She definitely didn't want him thinking that he and she had anything. He was the animal she wanted to kill.

Lewis made a pouting face as he said "don't fool with me detective, I know you and your games you don't love me. All the girls I torture say the same thing. That what we had was real and that I didn't have to hurt them. But truth is Olivia I don't care whether I love my victim or not I want to see the fear in their eyes, the pain, there trembling body beneath me as I rip them apart." Olivia felt sick. Lewis was a sick man.

Olivia said "why do you want to hurt me, you escaped from jail and had a child with me just to kill me, why go through all the effort. Please if you just let me and Owen go we won't tell anyone where you and jack are."

Lewis punched Olivia as he shouted "no, you shut up, or I will shove my cock so far down your throat you won't be able to speak for weeks."

Olivia said "I know you love me Lewis, in some ways I feel the same for you. We can have something special just don't hurt me. Let me have my boy."

Lewis shoved the taser at her leg that was hanging off the bed. Her body shook violently until it was away from her body and she quickly shoved her legs as close to her body as possible. Lewis took the taser and put it to her neck as he said "kiss me." Olivia looked confused, her body stayed in place until she felt the next jolt which was even worse than the first one. She quickly came close to Lewis and put her lips to his and kissed him. Lewis brought her closer to him and kissed her back. This went on for a second before he took the taser and tased her from her back.

She quickly tried to get away from him as he did it again and again until she could barely move. She lay in his arms feeling like jelly. Her muscles where shot. They did not move as her brain singled them to. He then whispered "I don't love anyone, detective and especially not you. I disgust you and that's exactly the way I like it."

Olivia closed her eyes as a tear fell out of them. She had nothing on this guy. He truly was the devil. She needed to get away if she wanted her life. She wanted her life more than anything. She wanted her son to grow up with her and only her. She wanted to torture Lewis like he had tortured her. At that moment she swore to herself that she would. Olivia did not care what the consequences were. Her job was nothing compared to the revenge she wanted against Lewis.

Lewis picked Olivia up from the bed and brought her upstairs. The upstairs was much better looking than the basement. When the light hit her eyes she instantly closed them it hurt so badly. Lewis sat her at the table and said to Jack "Make sure she does not go anywhere."

Jack said "do you want me to feed her." Lewis looked angry as he said "do whatever you want with her I don't care you idiot."

Olivia grabbed for Owen just before Lewis left to go into the living room. Lewis turned back around and said "give her the baby." Jack looked disappointed but he did. She took him and kissed him on the head gently.

A couple hours went past and she was still allowed to hold her child. Jack sat next to her eyes fixed on her every move and all she wanted to do was whack him across the face. Then Lewis came back in and said "Jack take the kid downstairs." Jack instantly went for him but Olivia held him close to her and said "Please don't take him."

Lewis looked at Jack who hesitated and said "take the kid you idiot, now." Jack forced the now screaming baby out of her hands and quickly brought him down stairs. When he was gone Lewis forcefully grabbed at Olivia's wrist and brought her up stairs where there was a bed and said "I've decided to let you come upstairs, you can cook for me and Jack and take care of our baby. But don't think of it as an act of kindness, I haven't had any sleep with that screaming baby around and it only shuts up when it's around you."

Olivia looked to the floor. Lewis said "what are you waiting for, get cleaning, this place is a disgusting mess." Olivia quickly left the room and started cleaning up the living room while Lewis sat on the couch and drank while watching football.


End file.
